Merry Christmas Sonic
by brittiku
Summary: Sonic is left with nothing to do for the holidays. He finds a young boy and everything changes. Christmas day comes and he gets an unsuppected letter. Will this reviel something out of Sonic for Amy or will she never see him again?
1. 1 A boring day

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Sonic sighed. He was found resting on the balcony. Christmas was all about joy after thanksgiving, but sonic found it boring.

"....boring...." The word ringed in his head. He wasn't very happy either. Why he hasn't had any adventures since after thanksgiving was any ones guess. Eggman was not planning or fighting Sonic. Amy told him Rouge saw him shopping at the food store for Christmas. This was an advance since they were friends. Wasn't Knuckles and Rouge going out? Sonic shrugged. He missed having Amy chase him but she has been shopping or either in her room doing whatever it was she was doing. This was his first time spending Christmas away from home. Usually he would forget about it and ignore the fact that he couldn't have the holiday and go back to his heroing.

Every one he knew was filled with joy. Ella was always cooking and cleaning. Happily I might add. Amy and Cream would help. Sonic laughed. Creams been going to every paraid in town. Cheese would eat her candy and every time he saw them she was wearing beads around her neck. Tails was painting the x-tornado so it would look good for Christmas. Knuckles and Rouge were-. Sonic shivered at the thought. Acting googly. Shadow was, Shadow was.... What was Shadow doing? Sonic got up and left the balcony.

He ran all through station square. He hopped to find Shadow somewhere. Maby he'd be lucky and they'd get into a fight. A jingling a bell stopped Sonic.

"Are you going to give to the poor?" ask the man.

Sonic reached into his sides and puled out fluff. "Sorry." He said.

"Well bless you." said the man. "Here." he took out a fifty and handed it to Sonic.

"I don't need that." Replied Sonic. "I live at the thorndikes and I left my wallet at my house."

the man put the money back into his pants. " Well God bless you anyway!"

He called out as Sonic left. Then a sickening sight stopped Sonic. It was SHADOW! Shadow was talking to girl. No! A human girl! Thought Sonic. She had long brown hair that wen't three or four inches past her shoulders. Sonic couldn't see her face though. She wore a cream shirt and jeans.

"Please tell me he's not dating a human girl!" cried Sonic.

He ran past every one and right by Shadow.

"Oh!" Cried the girl. "Hello."

Sonic waved and smiled a sheepish smile. Her face was now in focus. She had blemishes galore but they were hardly noticeable. She had a light aura coming from her that made Sonic want to hug her and cry: Help me!

Shadow grunted. Sonic them came out of his daze.

"Oh. I was just in town and-"

"Cool it." Replied Shadow.

His voice was calm and emotionless. So was his face.

"This is Brittany. My friend."

"Hello." She smiled. Then she laughed. "I was gonna intro duce myself but since Shadow did I don't know what to say." She laughed again.

Sonic shrugged and looked at shadow. As if to say. You'r joking.

"Hi I'm Sonic. I'm sorry if I-"

"Shut up. You came here on purpose." Replied Shadow.

Brittany stuck her hand on his arm. Shadow growled at her. She didn't care.

"Never mind." said Sonic. "I'm leaving."

He then left.


	2. 2 red shoes

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Sonic returned to Chris's house. He grabbed his wallet off the cherry wood bed stand and left. He put a fifty in the red charity bucket as he passed back to the shopping area.

"Thank you!" Called out the man.

Sonic stopped in front of a prom dress store and walked in. It was filled from wall to wall with beautiful dresses. A red dress caught his eye. He picked it up.

"May I help you?" Asked the clerk.

Sonic practically jumped. "Not now." He said. Shoving her off.

The dress was bigger than Sonic. Of course it was made for a human. On the right was a shoulder strap made of the dress material. It was made to fit a womans curves just right. On the left at the bottom was slit. Sonic tried to imagine Amy wearing such a dress. Either way she might like it.

"Ok I'm-" Sonic stopped when he saw a crowd of people staring at him.

One kid asked. "Is Sonic gay?"

Another was "Are you taking Amy to a dance?"

Sonic growled at the crowd. "IT'S A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!"

Then they left. "Now I'm ready."

The clerk took the dress from Sonic. "Are you sure this will fit her?" she ask.

"No, but I would like it in a size 5T. I was thinking you could fix that."

the clerk laughed "Of course. You'r total is 563 no change."

"Uh, Lady thats not the right price including your's it'd be-"

"I'm doing it free. Merry Christmas Sonic."

Sonic then handed the lady the money and left to the next store.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

Sonic then stopped at a all buy store. He found a silver high tech tool box for Tails. A diamond for Rouge. A punching bag for Knuckles. And a stuff puppy for Cream. He still had other stuff to get but this wasn't the place. He got in line and waited behind every body. He then noticed a three year old in front of him.

"Hey kid wheres you'r parents?" He asked.

The young boy turned around.

"Mommy's sick and Daddy's at work."

"Kid you shouldn't be on you'r own like this."

"Thats ok." Claimed the boy. "Jesus is with me."

Sonic admired the boy's nature and let him be. He's made it this far without any harm. He then noticed the clothes on the kid were tight. He had no shoes. So his feet were filthy and his hair was extremely oily.

"But you don't understand this is her last Christmas!" Cried the boy.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Sonic. Now back on earth.

"I don't have enough." Replied the kid.

Sonic laid down his money and said I'll pay for it. The kid jumped up and down until he got the box of red boots back and left. Sonic then laid his stuff down and checked out.


	3. 3 A changed hedgehog

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Sonic walked all the way down toward the next store. Which was unusual for him.

"Her last Christmas..." He thought. "Who's last Christmas? His mother?"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"OMFG! He's poor, He's going to have no Mother and his dad works all the time."

Just then Sonic didn't feel like shopping anymore. Although he never really had that feeling. He was to bored. Sonic felt really bad for the kid. He left.

Back at Chris's house Sonic wen't in by the front door.

"I'm back!" he shouted.

"We never knew you were gone." said Amy coming from the kitchen.

Sonic laughed. "Oh. Hehe sorry."

The house smelled really good. Sonic didn't realize they were cooking when he left.

"I have this story to tell every one." He said kinda disappointed.

"Oh." Said Amy with a sad face. "There in the living room. You want a cookie? I won't tell."

"No thanks."

Sonic walked into the living room and saw Shadow and Brittany but most of all SHADOW? Shadow raised his hand.

"Hello faker." He said. There still was no emotion.

"Hey everyone." said Sonic. Knuckles looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Listen I have something to tell you."

"Ok were ready." Said knuckles impatiently. Sonic rolled his eyes.

" You see I met this boy while I was out..."

Later....

"So you'r saying that his mother is going to die and he's poor." Stated Tails.

"And he wants to get her a pair of red shoes." stated Knuckles.

Knuckles then looked at Tails who looked at him and they both started laughing hysterically. (I don't know what that means so yeah.)

"Well I don't care what you think."

Sonic then left the room full of laughing people but Shadow and Brittany. Brittany had tears in her eyes and Shadow was quite the whole way through. His eyes fixed on a green wall. Maby he didn't listen to Sonics story.

Sonic quietly cried on his bed in Africa. Of course it was better for him away from the rest of the world. (*/* Maby he carried it there. Don't know? */*) He respected the kid. His age his will. He also wanted to help but nothing came to mind. He was so sad because of the story. He looked up tears streaming down his face.

"You know what?" He sniffed. "I'll make the best of this Christmas."

(*/* It is the 18 there */*)

Sonic then left a changed hedgehog.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So how do you like the story so far? Huh? Is it good? Please send me reviews. Hint the *begs*** **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. 4 Theropy and a letter?

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

(*/* Ok you'r next chapter is up! Sorry it took so long. */*)

Amy was watching a romance movie for Christmas. It had been so long since she watched a movie like that. Especially in Christmas season. When the movie was over she got up and began thinking.

"What if Sonic doesn't like me?

Then I'll grow up without a husband.

What if I never get kissed?

What if I never know what sex really is?"

She imiedently picked up the phone and called Rouge.

"Hey, girl. Whats up?" Asked Rouge.

"Rouge. It's Amy. Do you know any good psychiatrist?"

"Sure." Said Rouge. "Amy I have caller ID. You know that."

"Ya so." said Amy ignoring Rouge. "Whats their name and cost?"

"Oh baby she's free. Her name is Madona."

"Great!" Stated the over excited Amy. "Thanks Rouge."

She then hung up on Rouge. She put her finger up close to the numbers. Then she realized there was no number to punch in. Then she called Rouge back. There was laughter in the background.

"Hey (ha ha ha) Amy ***giggle giggle***. You didn't get the number did you?"

"No. So what is it?"

"Ok it's...865-1850-32567....You got that?"

Amy grabbed a pen and paper. She bit off the pen cap.

"Ok. Its what again?" Asked Amy.

"8..6...5......1...8...5...0........3-"

"85 what?"

"0...3...2...5.......-"

"Is that it?"

"no. 6...7. Got it?"

"Yep. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." Rouge then hung up.

Amy started dialing away. This girl Madona might help her get a better life, then what was in store.

**The next morning.**

Amy got up bright and early. She was so excited about seeing this Madona lady. When she got there Madona was wearing tons of beads. She was wearing purples and reds. She looked a lot like a fortune teller. Amy had to go through paper work and wait halve an hour before she could actually meet her though.

"Ok..." She looked up from her paper. "Miss Amy. Why are you here today?"

" I want to have a better life."

"Please explane."

"Well I love Sonic but he may not like me. So I'm planning on getting a second boyfriend."

"Yes. Ive herd this case." Her glasses sparkled tiny stars in the corner. "You must write him a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yes. In the letter tell him how you feel ....but don't send it to him! No we wouldn't want that."

"Well what can I do?"

"Don't let anyone read it. This is the first step in getting you'r second boyfriend."

"Well then what do I do with it?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ok." Said the over excited Amy.

"You'r next appointment is Monday at five."

"Ok! I won't forget!" Said Amy as she jumped up and left.

**Chris's house**

She ran to her room and got out some paper. Excited about the whole thing. She opened her pen and begun to write. Then she thought: "What can I write?" Then she thought really hard about what she would write. After a long time she had it. And the pen hit the paper.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I know to you I must seem like a fan girl. (Amy's thought: Wow! This was harder than I thought!)_

_Well I used to be. _

_After I grew up. I seem to develop a crush on you. _

_Now I have fallen in love with you. I hope you understand._

_Right now. You'r life to me. Is worth more than the air I breath or the friends I have. _

_I love you, and hope that someday you'll love me. (tears began falling)_

_Right now I must say that. I don't know if you hate me or you'r just scared of love._

_Maby you are trying to protect me bye not being near me._

_I don't know._

_All I know is that this way of living. Not sure you love me or hate me._

_Is not right._

_I hope you find it in you'r heart to forgive me, but I'm going to look for someone._

_Who I know will love me. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Amy._

She got up and tears were in her eyes. They were falling on the paper while she was writing. Now they were just streams. Just then Sonic burst through the doors.

"AMY! Are you ok?" He ask running to her rescue.

She grabbed the paper and put it behind her back. "Ya....I', I'm fine."

"Amy whats wrong? You'r crying? Who hurt you?"

"No one hurt, hurt, hurt me Sonic. I'm fine. And even if you knew who hurt me. You couldn't kick his butt."

"Amy...-"

"No Sonic! Just leave me alone." She cried.

Sonic worried about Amy. She usually chased him. Now she isn't and crying for a reason she wouldn't tell him.

"Just go." She cried.

Sonic just began to walk out. Just when a slip of paper caught his eye. He ran behind Amy at super fast speed. He grabbed it before she noticed.

"SONIC! Give that back!" She screamed.

"Is this what made you cry?"

"No! Now give that back!"

Sonic opened the paper. His eyes still locked on her's. Amy was getting really nervous. 1. She did NOT want Sonic to read that. 2. The lady said for no one to read it. Sonic looked at the paper.

"**SONIC! STOP!**" Her yell echoed the hall. Sonic looked up.

"Sonic thats my diary."

Sonic looked down. He blushed and handed her the paper.

"I'm sorry Ames." He replied and left her room.

By now every one in the house was standing there watching Amy cry. Tails wen't over to comfort her but Cream ran in front of him. It was probably better that way. Then they all left.

Later that evening The letter sat sealed in an envelope that had Sonic's name on it. It sat lifeless

in a small green trash can beside a night stand. Ella came in and cleaned Amy's room. It was full of wrapping paper. She saw the letter and picked it up. "It must of fell." She thought. "I'll put it in his gift, under the tree for Amy."

The she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So how do you think? Will Sonic read Amy's letter? Will We find out who this Madona really is?

I'm sorry this came so late. I don't think I'll get to finish this before Christmas, but I'll get it done this month.

Wow this was a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. 5 a reunion

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**I also own Madona.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Saturday morning. Amy was too upset to even Wake up. Every one but Sonic and her were at the table eating. Cream worried about Amy. She barely touched her food. So did Tails. Who Worried over his best buddy and Amy. 6:00-8:00-9:00-10:00.

Amy finally woke up. She drowsily got out of bed. All her energy was gone from Sonic almost finding out. She slowly got dressed and ready. About 10:23 she was done. She was so not in the mood to shop but she promised Cream.

Sonic had been up all night. Thinking of what happened and how. He sat in his room buried under his covers trying to sleep. His stomach began to growl. He imediently grabbed it.

"I guess I'm hungry." He got up and ran to the kitchen table. Ready to eat.

Amy was already down there. Eating pancakes Ella had fixed five hours ago. A gush of wind past her. Then a Tupperware container filled with cold pancakes disappeared. She sighed. Sonic sat on the balcony in Chris's room. Where he usually was found. A fork plunged into the cold pancake. As if it were intended to die. He then slowly stuffed his face. Piece by piece.

Chris walked on to the balcony and Sonic stopped eating.

"You know she does this every two nights." He said.

"Does what?" Ask Sonic.

"Cry."

Sonic looked down in sorrow.

"This has been going on since she got here."

"Here!" He was ready to leave now.

"Cream says Amy has a big heart. So she is taking longer than most people."

"Longer?" Ask Sonic. "What d ya mean?"

"Every day. A piece of her heart would get torn off.....Leaving less room for her to recover. In the process. It would be harder for her not to cry. Every time it's torn."

"How do I fix this?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm sorry." Said Chris. "I can't tell you." Then he left.

Sonic sat deep in thought. As to how to help heal Amy and...HOW IN THE WORLD DID CREAM KNOW THIS?! Amy must have been hurt by someone before she came here. Every one they knew came from home to here. Were they here too? If they were then they would still be hurting Amy...But who? Who is here who has been hurting her? Sonic tried to figure this out with no luck.

Amy got up after finishing her pancake and wen't to her room to breath. Two hours later she came out. (*/* 12:00 */*) She headed to Sonic's room. The door was cracked open. So she knocked.

(knock knock knock) "Sonic? Are you there?" Ask Amy. Unsure of what what to really do.

"Yea" Said a faint voice. So faint Amy had to stop breathing to hear.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Amy walked in. Sonic was laying on his bed fingering a mixed RubixCube. Not really solving it. He turned and looked at her.

His room was plain but his bed was red and blue. There were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling too.

"Sonic." She sighed. "I'd just like to say.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I snapped."

Sonic just looked at her. He could see strait through her. Her eyes were glassy. He sat up in a sitting position. Then he stood. Amy was at a lost for words. Then he walked over to her and hugged her. This was a first. Sonic then began to cry.

"No Ames." He said. "I'm "sorry". I shouldn't have been so judgmental."

Amy just stood there hugging him. She didn't know what to think. Then it happened.

"Chris told me every thing." He whispered to her. She could feel his warm tears fall on her back.

Amy tensed at the sound his words. Did he know? Then Sonic felt Amy tense and stepped back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"You said Chris told you every thing." She said

"Ya. He told me you cried every two nights."

"Oh."

"And that someone was hurting you."

Amy smiled. "Technically thats not true."

"Why?"

"Because...My own actions cause me pain. Not bye what someone says. In there defense. They don't know when they hurt me. So I just think so hard...-"

"Oh.." His voice died down. "Well I'm still sorry."

Sonic gave Amy another hug. Then he walked back three steps. It was because then he had a strange feeling he should do something else.

Amy left Sonic's room with a smile. Every thing was fine. Sonic too was feeling better.

"Cream! I'm ready to go!" She called running down the steps.

Amy and Cream then left to buy five party dresses. This was because of Mrs. Thorndike was staying for a week with Chris For Christmas. Also she would throw two parties. Then another two for new years eve and new years day. Then They would need a new dress for Christmas.

Sonic got up. Since he was better. He headed down to get some Christmas lights and presents and junk. He enjoyed it. For the first time he enjoyed something other than fighting. He had boxes stacked sky high in his arms. He stopped in front of an orphanage. He dropped the boxes and put up the lights that were in the bottom three boxes.

Sonic help put up the tree but mainly the kids put it up. Then once two hours had past the tree was done. Sonic left all kinds of gifts there and left.

**SUNDAY 21 **

Mr. and Mrs. Thorndike were to arrive to night. When they did Mrs. Thorndike squeezed the life out a Chris.

"On the 24 I would like to throw a Christmas is tomorrow party." She stated. "Is that ok?'

Chris nodded. Still trying to breath.

"I thought that we were gonna have a Christmas party the 23?" Said Amy walking in.

Mrs. Thorndike nodded. Then Sonic pretended to faint. Two parties in a row! Wow! Where does she get this?

"I thought you'r friends had a place to live." Said Chris's mom looking around.

"Uh, they did but they like it here." He said. "It's only Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails."

(*/* Bad combination */*)

Chris's father shoulk his head.

"What?" Chris ask.

"Do we have to get every one a present?" Ask his father.

"They brought there own for every one." Stated Chris. "Even us."

"Oh how sweet." Chris's mom was always thinking Sonic and his friend's sweet or cute.

For now every one was to go back to bed. There was a big day ahead of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bye the way. Shadow and Brittany. I have a story about how they met and stuff. It's just not published yet. Sorry it took a bit. Tell me what you think. Truthfully I like chapter four way better than this one but it needed to be done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. 6 a plan a mess and a new day

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**I also own Madona.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Monday had came. Amy as usual got up at 6:00 and was ready for the day.

"Sonic?" She called. "You wanna help make the ham? Or something?"

Sonic sat up. This was all to weird for him. Just two days ago Amy was sad and then mad at him.

"No." He said and left to find Knuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mystic ruins~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic stood just off the top of the island. He ran over to the bottom of the master emerald.

"Helloooo! Knux are there?" Something caught the corner of his eye.

Sonic turned around. No one was there. He shrugged. Just as he was turning back. He was knocked over.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He heard a strange voice say.

"Watch it." Said sonic running the other way. "You'll kill you'r self."

"I don't care."

Sonic looked around but no one was in sight.

"Show you'r self!"

"No!"

Sonic stopped. Then he listen for some sound. He stuck his arm to the side and someone tripped.

"Owww..." Knuckles was laying on the ground.

He sat up and rubbed his head. He was a bright bright red. Something was up. His fur was all ruffled and outa place.

"Knuckles? You ok?" Sonic laughed. "You don't seem you'r self."

"Get lost." He replied.

"But you sound and look different."

"I said get lost!" Knuckles got up and ran towards sonic but tripped.

"He's sick." He heard someone else say.

It was rouge. She flew down from the sky.

"He didn't even let me see him. When I came."

Sonic shoulk his head. What a mess.

"I told you. You'r sick. You can't guard the emerald." Said rouge to knuckles.

"Yes I can." He got up and puffed out his chest.

Rouge took her index finger and pocked Knuckles head. He fell over.

"No. You can't."

Sonic then left. It would be forever before he could have a real conversation with his friend.

~~~~~~~~~Amy~~~~~~~~~

"Oh! It's 5 I'm late." Amy grabbed her coat from the rack and left.

She ran as fast as she could down the street. She ran strait into someone and didn't notice who it was. Sonic rubbed his thigh. From where a button hit him. He looked up and saw Amy running down the street. I wonder where she is going? he thought.

A familiar laughter rocked Sonic ear drum.

"Love hurts don't it?" Said Shadow lending Sonic his hand.

"I...Do not...Love....Amy!" He screamed.

"Yes you do. Or you wouldn't react." He replied. "Plus. You'r acting like a child."

Sonic scowled.

"Well you are." Said a voice sweet and innocent.

The look Sonic had left. There stood Brittany. Just swaying back and forth like a child. Sonic didn't hear Shadow call her a child.

"I told you to wait at the candy shop." Said Shadow jumping on her.

"I know. But I got bored." She giggled.

Sonic smiled. "How old are you?" He asked.

"17. Why?"

"Oh. no reason."

Shadow just stared at Sonic. He knew exactly what Sonic was gonna say. He was ready. But it never came. Sonic then left while Shadow was waiting for him to talk. Shadow then looked at Brittany who looked back at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on." Then shadow walked back across the street. With Brittany dancing along. He was atleast a foot and six inches smaller than her.

~~~~~~~~~~~Madona~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Amy....So tell me. Did you write the letter?" Her long black hair followed her when she turned a complete circle in the computer chair.

"Yes. I did. But Sonic almost read it."

"Did he?"

"No."

"So what do you want me to do next?" She ask.

"Go shopping."

"But I'm done shopping."

"Then don't buy anything....Amy... You'r so posed to check out the cute boy's. In you'r mind try to think their cuter than Sonic."

Amy was shocked. How could she do that?

"Most of the humans are here. Where would I find another animal. Especially around my age that was cuter than Sonic?!"

"I don't know. Miss Amy. Theres one more thing. If you succeed then you'll need to go on dates. Most likely for you. You might need to use a bill bored."

Amy nodded and left.

That night at Chris's house. Amy sat picking at her food.

"Amy...Whats wrong?" Ask Mrs. Thorndike. Sonic noticed this too so he left.

"Oh! Just thinking. Thats all." She smiled.

Amy was thinking. Tomorrow she would "look" for a guy. This will be hard. She thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Sorry sorry sorry. This took soooo loooong. Anyway. Tell me what you think. Cause I did not like writing this chapter.

Me: Oh! Shadow says hi!

Sonic: ***shakes head***

Me: What?

=P bye

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. 7 Monguelly? Sonic!

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**Madona and Monguelly.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

The 23rd Tuesday morning.

Every one was getting ready for the party that was at 6:00 tonight and some of tomorrows. Amy was finishing her signature ham. Cream was helping decorate and Tails was working on the lights. Ella was cooking up a storm. Chris worked on the invites and Sonic passed them out. Mr. Thorndike was telling every body what to do and what not to do. Mrs. Thorndike was decorating and Tanaka and Chuck were examining the place.

After Amy had put her ham up. She left to go shopping. She looked every where for someone but none shot out. She was walking to a coffee shop. When she saw this guy. He had long brown messy hair that kinda spiked. He wore a brown shirt and dark blue jeans. He also had eyes that would change from green to brown. She thought he was kinda cute. After a while it became easier.

Then this thing happened. There was this really hot guy. He had muscles and everything He even looked kinda cute. Amy never took her eyes off him. Then she accidentally walked right into a ally. Once she took her eyes off him. She was partially lost. A crashing sound was heard from inside a trash bin. Amy turned around to see who or what it was. The thing came out and she screamed.

"I eeeee!" Screamed Amy. The poor guy fell off the ledge.

"Who are you? Tell me now. I've got a hammer."

"Whoa whoa. Toots." He said mouth full of broccoli.

He wasn't that dirty from digging in the trash. He was a brown hedgehog. He kinda looked like Shadow and silver and Sonic mixed. Amy thought of him pretty attractive. He had Shadow's chest fur, Silver's head thingy and Sonic's quills.

"My n-name is Amy. I'm sorry but you scared me."

"No problem."

"May I ask you one question?" He looked at her. " Why are you digging in the trash?" She asked.

"Oh that. Thats because I want to save the planet and I'm vegetarian." He replied.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"I thought you said one question."

"Well I'm kinda lost and you didn't answer me when I ask you if I could ask you a question."

"Oh. Three questions. Thats nice. And I think it rather funny you don't know how to leave."

"Oh yea and what makes it so funny? Huh?"

He sighed. "Just go strait and follow the sun light."

Amy nodded. She then began to leave. She stopped. She turned around and ask.

"What's you'r name?" She asked.

" Monguelly" (*/* Pronounced: M on goo ly */*) He said.

Then she left.

~~~~~~~THE PARTY~~~~~~~~~

Cream put a plate of cookies on the big table in the living room. She was wearing a dress that tied around her neck. It formed her curves well. Even though she hardly had any. It was a deep dark red. Not as bright as the kind that Amy might like. There were no strings so the matériel of the dress was what tied around her neck.

Tails was at a control Table. In the next room. Controlling music lights and his mini upgraded RC. He was dressed as normal. Sonic was talking to Rouge. Who was wearing a small black dress. He was also the same.

"Knuckles couldn't make it." She said.

Sonic laughed.

"Where is he? Or what did you do to him?" He asked Rouge. Serious now.

"Nothing." She replied. "He just passed out....and when he woke up...Lets just say you don't wanna know...He did tell me something though... He said he'd rather sleep, but to tell you he dares you to dance with Amy." She smiled.

Sonic folded his arms. "Never."

Rouge waved her hand in the air. "Suit you'r self."

Ton's of people came but no one Chris, Sonic ,Amy, Tails, Cream, or Rouge would know. Shadow didn't come. Which to Sonic was good because last time he brought Brittany with him. Which also to Sonic is annoying. Shadow got on his nerves but she just annoyed him.

Amy walked in. She was wearing a blue dress that touched the ground. It had straps on both sides. Almost like creams. She wore Blue eye shadow and alot of make up...but for the most part. She looked good.

Amy walked toward Sonic. He turned his attention to her.

"Hi." He said.

Amy smiled.

"Hi." She said.

Then Amy gave sonic a hug. He tried to stop her. A odd laughter was heard. Then knuckles fell to the floor. Face down. Rouge flew over to him. Picked him up and left.

"You'r wearing blue?" He asked.

"So you noticed." She spun around in a circle.

"Ya. You usually don't wear blue." He said. Remembering his gift to her.

"Whats wrong? You don't like it?" She asked.

"No. Its not that."

"Don't worry sonic. I'm only wearing this dress for tonight." She smiled.

Deep down inside. Amy felt that Sonic didn't like her outfit. Which was kinda true. Since blue and pink kinda clash. Although they looked good. She felt as if she made a huge mistake and couldn't fix it.

Rouge came back and landed beside Amy and Cream.

"That fat-ass just came to see Sonic get upset." She said.

Amy's eyes got watery. Sonic must've thought of her as torcher.

"Amy I didn't mean it that way." Said Rouge calming her down.

Amy knew this was true. All Sonic did was run from her. Not all the time but he did run. Amy reached over and hugged both of her friends.

"Come on." Said Amy. "This is a party. So be it. With or without Sonic I'll enjoy it."

Rouge and Cream got up and followed Amy to where Tails and Sonic was.

"I got her this red dress and now she's wearing 'blue'!" Sonic said to Tails. "Can't you see that?"

"It'll be fine. You'll see. She didn't just change over night."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak.

Just then Amy walked in the room. Every one froze.

"Tails? Can you please play some faster music?" She asked.

"Amy you know Mr. Thorndike said no fast music." He kinda whined.

"Tails. It's just one song." She said. Kinda whining too.

"I know...but Mr. Thorndike might kick us out if we do that."

"Tails! Come on. Just one."

"No Amy."

"Tails. If you don't play any fast songs...I'll, I'll fly the x-tornado!"

Tails had a sweat drop. "Ok Amy. I'll do it but you have to promise."

"I promise. Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you." ***jumps every thank you***

Amy then left.

"You see what I mean?" Asked Sonic.

"You'r right. She is acting strange....It's a gift. If she doesn't like it she'll take it back and buy something else. She won't eat you. And It's not like you care."

"You'r right."

"Sonic? You do not like Amy don't you?"

"I'm not falling for her!"

"Ok. I'm just saying she's not the only one who's been acting funny......but still. It might be funny."

Sonic threw a pillow at tails.

"Ya right. When Elephants fly."

Amy was with Cream and Rouge dancing. When the song was over Tails relaxed a bit.

"That was fun!" Said Amy to her buds. "You guy's are the best."

Then all three hugged.

"I know the party has just started Amy but my prince is sick. So I'll see you tomorrow." Then Rouge left.

The rest of the night people talked and tried to slow dance. Amy was sitting by the window her face rested on her chin. Tails was still working the lights and music. He yawned and looked at Cream. Who had her head on tails shoulder fast asleep...and Sonic was already in bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this was kinda fun. Much better. Sorry but the next chapter is about the bulletins.

Monguelly: I hate you! ***Throws vase at me***

Brittany: Why?

Monguelly: You gave me a bad name. *cries*

Brittany: You'll get over it. On the mean time. More story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. 8 the party and a lost Amy?

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters. I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**Madona and Monguelly. I don't own Every time we touch either.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Sonic woke up bright and early. (*/* 7:00 */*) He ran out of the house for a morning run. He was in a great mood. Just as soon as he stepped into Station Square. His face and mood. Had changed. Talk about drama. Just above Sonic's head was a picture of Amy. Asking for ANYONE to go out with her.

Sonic had a bad feeling about this.

"What in the world?" He said.

-------------FLASH BACK----------------

(*/* I do not own the flash back */*)

A yatch was resting on the water silently until.

"SEVEN DAYS!" Screamed sonic.

"I'm impressed." Said capten 2 to capten 1.

"Yeah." laughed capten 1. "18 times in a row. Not half bad."

"Oh. Check it out. This time he wen't 3feet further. You think he'll make it?"

"No. Were 2 days away from land. 21 feet isn't that far."

Sonic backed up. He got into a running position. Then took off. Then he stopped to find Amy in front of him.

"Sonic." She said. "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"About you."

"About me?"

"About how you'r afraid of water. You need to suck it up. You are here for four more days and four more nights. You are every bodies hero. Now do you think we want a hero who's afraid of water? No. So go out there. Like the hero you are and be strong."

Sonic turned around and stood tall like a hero. Then he took a few steps further and fainted.

Later the next day Sonic was found thinking. He got an idea and took off. Ringing the bell behind him.

"Tails. You know the x-Tornado might be pretty lonely. Without you." Said Sonic.

"Oh no. Sonic. I never thought of that." Replied tails.

Sonics mind: Gotcha

"Amy. You are the most beautiful girl Ive met. Just the way you swing you'r hammer makes my heart beat faster."

"You mean like this?" Amy swings her hammer. Hard. At sonic.

Sonic was found on top of pole and Amy was hitting it. Chris and Chuck just looked up watching the whole thing.

"Whats going on?" Asked Tails. In confusion.

"I don't know!" Shouted Sonic.

"Come on Sonic. Just how fast did you say I made you'r heart beat?"

---------------END OF FLASH BACK----------------

---------------BEGIN OF ANOTHER---------------

(*/* Sega owns the flash back. */*)

This was when Sonic was being accused of doing stuff shadow did. He sat in a bared cage in a air bubble under water. There were mathematical equations behind him. This was all after Sonic fought Shadow for the first time. Now he was just waiting to get out. In the tube that people brought his food in opened. A pink blur was getting closer and clearer. Sonic recognized it as Amy. She stopped in front of the super locked cage.

"I'm here to get you out." She said.

"Thats my girl. Amy." He replied.

"Ok. Get back."

Sonic backed up to the wall. Alarms were already going off. Before Amy got there. She hit the door one time. Then it fell.

Sonic looked around. The tube had been disconnected. (*/* I'm not ure if this right. */*) Water was coming in. Amy held out her hand.

"I won't let you drown." She replied.

Sonic grabbed it. Amy jumped. She swam to the bottom. Sonic still holding her hand. She swam through a hole in the bottom and then swam up to the surface.

Sonic and Amy were both head out of the water breathing. Amy helped Sonic onto the x-Tornado.

"Amy." Said Sonic. "Ive gotta go Take care of something before we leave."

"But Sonic..."

"He'll be back." Replied Tails. "Come on. We'll see if he still needs our help."

Sonic was on the Island looking for shadow.

-------------END OF FLASH BACK---------------

Sonic then ran off for a whole helping of chili dog's and a short run.

~~~~~~~~~Amy~~~~~~~~~~

beep....beep...beep...beep...beep...bee-

"TURN OFF! You stupid phone. Can't you see I'm pretending to be drunk!" Said Amy's voice.

Then the phone stopped.

"Ah. Thats better." She smiled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha." laughed Rouge from the window.

Amy shot strait outa bed.

"Who was that!?" Shouted Amy.

"Oh don't worry honey. It's just me......I came to tell you Knux is better." Said Rouge relaxed by Amy's window.

"Thats great! I'll be out in a sec. Okay?"

Rouge met Amy outside on the patio.

"So tell me.....Why are pretending to be drunk again?"

Amy laughed. "I was in a good mood..but last night I didn't think I would be. So why not pretend to be drunk? Huh?"

"Thats ok? Did sonic get the-"

BEEP!

"Stupid phone." Amy throws it on the floor. CRASH.

"So what were you saying?" Asked Amy.

"Oh! I was asking if Sonic got the food yet."

"I don't know. He hasn't shown his face around here for a bit."

"Strange. Anyway. I saw those billboards on the way to the Master Emerald. They were .......pretty neat..........So. Did you get any calls yet?"

"Oh! I forgot. That would explane the text messages going kawak." Amy picks up her phone. Only the screen was broke.

"Rouge! It says I have 2,000 messages." Replied Amy.

"Ok. Well see who all called. I'll see ya later." She waved good bye and left.

"Ok." Sighed Amy. "Al. Thats sound nice."

~~~~~~~~~~Sonic~~~~~~~~~~

He was sitting on a rock. Over looking Station square. It was truly an amazing sight. One by one he ate his chili dog. He finally was back to normal. He didn't like Amy. So why would he care? She could do whatever she wanted. It was her life.

Sonic got up.

"Those were some good dogs." He said. Then left.

Sonic ran over a concrete bridge. Then took a right in Station Square. Went strait and then a left.

"Ah." He said. "What to get. What to get."

Sonic just stood there. Then he begun tapping his foot. Then he took off.

In the store. As Sonic passed bye the isle. He grabbed stuff. In the chip section. He grabbed 5 cokes and 8 bags of doritoes. When he got into the fruit and veggie section. He grabbed grapes, apples, sugar snaps, and bananas and carrots.

Sonic got to the Thorndike's and dropped everything in the kitchen. Amy was nowhere to be found. Sonic then got into a full pledge worry.

~~~~~~~~Amy's date with Al~~~~~~~~~~

Amy was picking at the food on her plate. Her and Al were at Apple bees.

"So when I found them they had eight stripes." He said.

He was pretty fat for his height. He had all the in style clothes on. In his pocket was a psp. His hair was brown and shaved short. He didn't sound like a hillbilly.

"Thats nice." She sighed.

Amy thought this would be more fun but it wasn't.

"Listen. Um. Al. If that is you'r name. I don't think this will work out."

"Thats ok." He sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to kiss an animal any way"

Amy's thought: He called my a ANIMAL!

"I'll show you Animal!" She yelled.

"Amy. No. Thats not what I meant."

That was the end of that date...and restaurant.

**230 dates later **

Amy was found kissing one of her dates. Although she really didn't care for him.

Amy's thought: Now this is fun.

Bye the end of the day she dated 1,000 people.

It was now time for the party....

**AT THE PARTY**

Amy walked into Chris's house. All eyes on her.

"What?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Sonic thought Eggman Kidnapped you." Replied Chuck.

Cream was crying. Tails and Sonic were missing. Amy looked down.

"Can we get in touch to them?" She asked.

"Yes but we'll have to use every thing we got." He replied.

"I'll call Shadow. He might lend us some of his Chaos emeralds." Amy ran over to the phone.

~~~~~~~SONIC AND TAILS~~~~~~~~

Sonic was behind a bush watching Eggmans base. While Tails flew around the whole thing. Tails focused on Sonic. He nodded. Then took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EVERYONE~~~~~~~

Shadow was talking to Chuck. While everyone followed the instructions. Amy held tightly onto the red Chaos emerald.

"Sonic." She sighed. "Please here me." Then she cried.

All of the sudden the Chaos emerald started glowing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Amy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~KNUCKLES~~~~~~~~

Rouge was sitting by Knuckles petting his head. His heart started glowing a bright red and he jumped. Rouge stepped back as Knuckles stood up. The red light shot through him and hit the master Emerald.

"Whoa." He said. Rouge just stared.

~~~~~~~~SONIC~~~~~~

Tails x-Tornado was going kawak. Sonic looked up and watched. Tails whats wrong? He thought. Then both Chaos Emeralds shot a high powered light out of the ship. The blue light hit Sonic's heart and he closed his eyes.

"Sonic." Sighed Amy. "Please here me." ***Crying sound.***

"I-I-I didn't mean for thi-is to ha-happen. Please forgi-ive me Sonic." Cried Amy.

Sonic then saw a vision of Amy crying. Why'll all this was taking place. Tails saw Sonic. Floating. Floating high. Higher then ever before. Then Sonic lowered himself.

"Amy..." He whispered and opened his eyes.

Tails landed the x-Tornado.

"Sonic! Are you ok?!" He shouted. Getting out and running to his buddy.

"Amy's safe." He replied. "We can go home."

Sonic and Tails got in the x-Tornado as they took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~EVERYONE~~~~~~~~

Shadow took the chaos emerald from the crying Amy.

"Ok. Thats it." Said Chuck whipping his hands."

Shadow picked up the radio. "Sonic,Tails? Can you here me?"

"Ya Shadow. We can here you just fine." Replied Tails.

"Listen. Is Sonic with you?"

"Ya he's here."

"Can he here me?"

Tails looked at Sonic. "Yep."

"Ok. Faker. You'r girlfriend is safe at Chris's house. You don't need to save her."

"Shadow!" Shouted Sonic. "I already know that. And She is -"

"Good bye."

"Shadow! Shadow!"

The connection wen't dead.

"And he calls me a faker."

Tails just laughed.

~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE PARTY~~~~~~

Chris handed out plates to the guests. Amy Was serving her hot dogs from a turkey boiler. It was filled to the top with hot dogs. Although it was made for a turkey. This time every one knew each other. Chris had his friends there. (*/* I do not Know there names */*) Team Dark, Chaotix, Love, Sega, (*/* I think thats there name */*) and Babylon. Were there too. Mr. And Mrs, Thorndike even knew some people.

Fast music was playing. All the girls were dancing with each other. Except Amy. Who was serving hot dogs. And Brittany who was eating. Shadow rested agenst a wall and Tails played with his RC while the lights were on repeat.

A while later things changed. This time. The people who already ate. Were dancing and talking. The people who didn't were either in line or eating. Tails and Knuckles were betting on Sonic. Brittany was dancing. Shadow was still resting on a wall.

Just then Vector had an Idea. He walked over toward Sonic. Who was laying on two chairs.

"Hi sonic." He said. Sonic opened one eye.

"I was thinking. Maby we could see you dance with one of the girls." Vector said.

Sonic sat up.

"No." He said.

"Any of them. Not just Amy."

Sonic shoulk his head.

"What. Do you have girl phobia or something." Laughed a familiar voice. It was shadow.

"I do not." Said Sonic getting Annoyed.

"Thats ok. Sonic I dare you to dance with Amy." Replied Knuckles.

"You gave me that dare yesterday." Replied Sonic.

"You never did do it. Here I'll give you an option. Either you dance with Amy or I'll throw you into that pool." Said knuckles pointing out the window.

By now every one was watching them. A slow and steady chant begin to take place starting with...Brittany?

"Fine!" Sonic then ran toward the hot dog server.

"I told you." Replied Tails to knuckles. "You owe me a five."

"Not until he dances with her for 1 whole song." Replied Knuckles.

Vector just shoulk his head. He said any choice. Poor Sonic.

"I bet eight he will try to switch girls." He said.

"You'r on gator guy." Replied Knuckles and Espio.

" I think you'r both wrong." Replied Tails.

Amy who was oblivious to the whole thing was handing Sonic a hotdog.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said. "Lets dance."

Amy just stood there gob struck.

"Ames. You ok?" Asked Sonic.

Amy nodded and ran off to the dance floor with sonic. Only problem was he didn't know what to do next. The song every time we touch by Cascada came on. In a faster form. Amy at first had wrapped her arm around Sonic's shoulder and her other hand in his.

_I still hear you'r voice as you sleep next to me_

_I still feel you'r touch in my dreams (my dreams)_ Amy begin stepping side to and Sonic caught on.

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to Sufi_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly._ Sonic was now leading Amy. Still stunned The song wen't from slow to fast.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

_Cause every time touch I feel the static _

_and every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_(instrumental) _ By now Sonic and Amy took up the whole room. All eyes were on them. They looked Like Beauty and beast dancing on the ball room floor mixed with the movie enchanted dance steps.

Tails whispered to the guys. "You owe me." The song slowed again. So did Sonic and Amy.

_You'r arms are my castle_

_You'r heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times _

_we've been through them more _They sped up.

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause Every time we touch I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side _

_Cause every we touch I feel the static _

_and every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you here my heart beat so_

_I can't let yo go_

_I want you in my life_

_(instrumental)_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling _By now every one had a oposit gender dancing on the floor. With them.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

I need you by my side

(drum roll)

end of song

Sonic let go of Amy. In amazement at dancing with her felt. Then he walked over to where his friends were. And Amy wen't back to giving out hot dogs.

"Ok. Heres you'r five." Knuckles handed Tails the five as vector and Espio walked away unnoticed.

"You happy now?" Asked Sonic in front of Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Thank you." Replied Knuckles.

"Hey faker?" Replied Shadow. "Now I know for sure you like Amy."

Sonic growled. Then left. He wasn't seen the rest of the night.

"So Amy. How did it feel?" Asked Rouge and Cream.

"Wonderful." Sighed Amy.

Rouge and Cream looked at each other and laughed.

Back with everyone else. Brittany had Shadow off the wall dancing with her. He was smiling too. Cream was dancing with Tails. That girl who Chris likes was dancing with him. (*/* sorry don't know her name */*) Rouge and Knuckles were having a great time. This was the best Christmas Eve ever. (*/* sorry but I didn't want to tell what everyone was doing. */*)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? This was kinda hard to write but I enjoyed it. Um.... You can find that song on youtube if you don't know how it sounds. There's I think two versions. One is piano and slow with voice. The other is like a techno fast song with words. Its slow in some parts. I don't think it will say remix though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. 9 The letter

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters. I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**Madona and Monguelly. I don't own Every time we touch either.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

**Christmas day. **

Everyone woke up bright and early. Exited about the whole thing. Although they were to open gifts at 2:00.

"I think we should just sleep till two. Then it will seem like we don't have to wait." Said Sonic.

"I agree." Said Cream rubbing her eyes.

"Come on guy's. Do you seriously want to waste Christmas morning?" Asked Ella. Coming into the kitchen humming.

"No. But we can't just sit here and wait." Replied Tails. Bitting into a piece of saucedg.

"Nah. Thats the fun part." Laughed Chuck.

"Speaking of enjoying Christmas morning. Wheres Amy?" Asked Sonic.

Tails and Creams mouths hung open.

"I'm surprised you'd bring that up." Laughed Tails. "By the way Cream, Where is Amy?"

"Oh. She's on one of her dates." She said drinking her chocolate milk calmly.

Sonic just sat there. No thought. No words. He really didn't know what to do.

"It's ok Sonic." Said Tails patting him on the back.

Then Sonic got up and left.

"You think he likes her?" Asked Cream.

"You never know with Sonic." Replied Tails.

~~~~~~~Amy~~~~~~

She sat there drinking coffee. So did her date. No words were exchanged at all. Amy then broke the Silence.

"Can you talk?" She asked.

The guy shoulk his head yes.

"Then speak!" She shouted.

The guy held up a sign. It said Hi.

"I thought you said you can speak." She said puffing out a huge breath of air.

He held up another sign. It said. I'm a mime.

Amy got up and left. The guy held up another sign. It said. Check please.

Amy skipped 2 dates out of the other 1,000. Although she wasted 20 dates on a mime. Because of the time. (*/* to much rhyme arrrgh I did it again. */*) The two she skipped was Vector and Silver. He's such a dork thought Amy. No he's a geek. A cool looking geek. From the future who wouldn't give a dime towards anyone.

(*/* Dime,Time,Rhyme,Mime,Sign */*)

Amy was on her last date. With monguelly. Out of everyone. She thought personly that she broke the record time in dates. 1,000 dates in eight hours. This was a hit.

"So what are you into?" He asked.

"Um...I'm into cooking and flowers...-"

"What is you'r favorite? Flower I mean."

"You wanna know a secret." She leaned across the table and whispered. "Its not Roses."

"So what is it?" He whispered back.

"Dandelion." She whispered and leaned back. He smiled.

"What do you like to do?" She asked.

"Who me?" He ask looking around. Amy laughed. "No. I'm into watching." He said.

"Watching what?" She asked. Amy's thought: OMG! He watches porn.

He laughed. Aware of what she might be thinking. "The city and the people of the city. I do it so much." He laughed. "That just by looking at them I can tell what they like and what they have been up to."

Amy got real nervous. "So. Then. You already know who I am." She said it calm but thats not how she felt.

Monguelly nodded. Amy sighed.

"So you know what I'm up to." She ask. So positive. It didn't even sound like a question.

He shoulk his head yes.

"I'm willing." He said hopeful.

Amy giggled."Monguelly. I have a strange feeling I can't trust you...but I like you."

"Then you'r fine with it?" He asked. Just wondering.

Amy nodded.

Her watch beeped.

"Oh! I'm sorry but I must go." She said. Then she grabbed her coat and left.

Amy arrived at Chris's house. Excited about every thing.

"So. When do we get to open presents?" She asked.

"In two minutes." Replied Tails. Amy signed.

"Ya. Two Measly stinking minutes." Replied Sonic.

He was found laying on the couch. His head was staring up at the ceiling. Except when he talked. He turned his head.

"What's his problem?" Asked Amy.

"We don't know." Replied Cream. "He's been doing this all morning."

Last night Amy wore a skirt and a top at the party. She ran to her room and grabbed a comfy shirt that was hot pink. She also grabbed long hot pink pants. With hot pink polka dots. In two minutes. She walked down stairs.

"What is this? Pajama day?" Asked Knuckles standing at the doorway. With Rouge,Shadow,and Brittany. Amy covered her mouth and silently laughed.

Sonic turned around. Stunned at how good Amy looked. (*/* lol. Pajama look for anyone is bad. Thats just Sonics opinion. */*)

"Ok." Replied . "You may 'now' open you'r gifts."

Tails wen't first. "Cream open mine first." He said handing her the gift.

"Ok." She smiled. Cream sat on the floor and begin tearing at the gift. "Wow. Tails thanks!" She said hugging him. He blushed. In Creams hand was a sweater.

"Now open mine!" She said jumping up and down. Tails grabbed the gift with Cream's name on it. It was a bag. He took out the paper. To find a stuff mouse. From webkinz.

Tails passed out gifts to Shadow,Sonic,Amy,Rouge, and Ella.

"Wander what could be in here?" Said Sonic shaking the oddly wrapped gift. He looked at the tag. "Says its from Knux and Rouge baby." Everyone laughed.

"Go ahead. Open it." Replied Knuckles.

With one tear Sonic unwrapped the gift. It was a guitar hero four. With all instruments. "Thanks Knux!" He said. Rouge grunted. "And Rouge." He replied.

Shadow had already opened his gift. It was from Cream. It was a collage of Maria pictures.

"You'r turn Ella." Replied Tails.

Ella opened her baggy. "Oh thank you deary." It was a pot. She hugged Tails.

"Ella." He replied. "I didn't give you that gift." Ella blushed. She looked at the name tag. Then she gave Amy a hug.

Rouge picked up her gift. Weighed it in her hand. "What is it?" She asked Sonic.

"Open it and maby you'll find out." He replied.

"Maby." She said. "What do you mean maby."

Sonic sighed. "Just open it." Rouge opened her gift. Eight times. There in middle was a diamond necklace. One single little diamond sat in the middle. All lonely and pure. Engraved in the box. It said You can have the world and still search for more. For you Rouge I know you'r friends and Knuckles. May be small and hardly worth anything. But. It's because of that. Were worth far more than the worlds largest diamond. She smiled and put the silver chain with one single Diamond on.

Amy held the dvd sized box in her hands. "Go ahead." Tails warned her. "You can open it." Amy examined the box. She pulled the string off. Cautiously. A tag fell off and she picked it up. It read .guess. Amy smiled. She also wondered how the box got there. She tore off the silver wrapping paper. Only to revel a brown box. Now. She was curios. She tore open the lid and inside was a book.

"Who got you that?" Asked Sonic.

Amy ignored him. She studied the book. When she opened it a pressed dandelion through plastic fell out. The book was called Gone with the wind. Amy looked up and said.

"A friend." Sonic rolled his eyes. How girly he thought.

Cream ran to the tree and grabbed a gift to Sonic. "Sonic! Sonic!" She said running up to him. "Open this one." After finishing her sentence she jumped three times.

"Why this one?" Asked Sonic. Teasing Cream.

"Because. I know who it's from." Sonic smiled and took the gift from Cream.

"Well?" Asked Tails. "What's in there?"

"Hold on buddy." Said Sonic. Anxious to open the gift.

Sonic felt inside the bag and found a card. He opened it. The paper was regular school paper. Water droplets had fallen on it. Sonic wandered if the person wrote the letter in the rain. His eyes settled on the words.

Dear sonic,

I know to you I must seem like a ....What?!

Sonic read on. Each time he read a sentence his face became more pale. Tails looked at him.

"Sonic? You ok? You look a little pale."

"Tails. Sonic is not pale." Replied Shadow.

"Ya. he's as white as a ghost." Chimed Knuckles.

Sonic's hand dropped to his side. He never thought...

Amy put her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic? You ok?" Concern rocked her voice.

Sonic turned around and looked at Amy. She really had know Idea. Sonic held the letter up.

"Did you write this?" His voice was shallow and breathless.

"I-I don't understand." She said. Unsure of what The letter was gonna say.

"Did you write this?" He got a bit louder. Amy took the letter. Her hand was shaking.

Then She looked at it.

"Oh no..." She whispered as her voice trailed off. Every one looked at her.

Amy looked up. "Sonic. You weren't soposed to get this. Tell you the truth. I didn't even know how it got here." She blushed. And sighed. "I'm sorry." Amy ran to her room. When she got there she didn't know to whether to cry or not. But Cry she did.

"What just happened?" Asked Shadow. Unsure of what really happened.

"I don't know." Trailed off Tails.

Cream signed. "Tails. I don't feel like opening presents right now." She the ran over to him and hugged him. Crying.

(fade out)

Most of the guest left. While knuckles and Tails talked to Sonic and Cream talked to Amy. Nothing worked. So everyone forgot Christmas ever existed and didn't open any more gifts or smile that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! This was a short chapter. Also sad. I should be crying. But I'm not. Because I know how it ends...Sorta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. 10 The fight

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters. I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**Madona and Monguelly. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

(*/* Tails talking */*) Three days. This is how long it's been since Sonic left Christmas night. Amy is doing much better. Apparently, Ella put the letter there. All is forgiven though. Amy is going out with Monguelly. Strange. I never thought she would go out with anybody but Sonic. We still haven't opened the rest of the gifts. I heard Shadow kissed Brittany that night but I think it was the other way around. Cream and I are a bit closer too.

"Tails! Have you seen my purse." Shouted Amy from her room.

"No Amy."

Amy ran down the stair case. Her happy-go-lucky self.

"Ok bye." She ran out the door. Happy as ever.

Cream walked in the room.

"I like seeing Amy happy but I want her to be with Sonic." She signed.

Tails wrapped his arm around Cream.

"Me too Cream me too."

~~~~~~~Sonic~~~~~

He sat on the white sand of the beach. The waves a couple feet away. Sonic was afraid of water but the sound of it was soothing. He signed. He still couldn't believe He hurt Amy and that that was how she felt. He knew he liked being around her. Sonic sighed heavily. There were so many things that bugged him about her. Sometimes though, he feels that he can't live without her always being there for him, whether he needed it or not.

The things he hated were little. Like asking for dates every once in a while. Or just wanting to hang out. She would cry every time he rescued her and hug him. Then wouldn't let go. chasing after him all time, always getting caught by Eggman. There were so many things that bugged him about her.

Sonic had realized why yesterday. A date or just hanging out would be fine. He just had to give her a chance. It's not like she would kiss him. She gives Cream hugs too. He really didn't understand if he loved her. Other than her crying he enjoyed the hugs. Didn't he like challenges? So why didn't he enjoy being chased by her? As far as the Eggman thing goes. She really didn't do anything to get caught. Also the fact that she wouldn't let go was because he felt trapped.

Trapped. Sonic thought for a bit. If he liked the things he hated except one. Then why? Why couldn't he follow it? No thought came to register. Then it hit him.

"I'll quiz myself." He stated.

A couple of people stared at him. And one guy coughed.

_Ok. Now. Is Amy cute? A little. Not much. Now sometimes she is really cute._

_Ok. How about.....Do you think she is strong? No. _

_Why? .......Oh. She is strong._

_So you think shes strong? Yes_

_So you think she's cute at times and not at other times and that she doesn't depend on you._

_I never thought of it that way. _

_So then? Do you like Amy?...._

_Sonic signed. "No."_

_Well do you like to be around her? Yes._

_Do you you want to be around her? I think so._

_So then you like her? I don't think so._

_So what if you do?..... What will happen? She'll die._

_And if you don't? She'll live on forever in pain...trapped...I CAN'T HAVE HER TRAPPED ! I LOVE HER TOO MUCH_

_So....You do like her? I guess._

_Well if you love her. Then wouldn't you like her? Yes_

_So you do like her? No thats not possible_

_Is it?....So I do like her. I...Love...Amy..._

"I LOVE YOU! Oops. Now I just gotta fix this mess." Sonic ran off to Chris's house.

~~~~~~~~Amy~~~~~~~

Was walking along in station square reading the book monguelly gave her. She put it in her new purse and ran towards him. Giving him a big hug. Monguelly tilted Her head up and kissed her. Amy signed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Monguelly. I like you and all but I still wish..." Her head dropped.

Monguelly frowned.

"Well...I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks." she replied.

Amy followed Monguelly into the back ally. Where he got his food. Before he took Amy to a restaurant. Amy felt a slight prick on her back. She turned around.

"Sorry, Amy." He said. "But I can't have you leaving me."

Monguelly picked Amy up. Then left.

~~~~~Sonic~~~~~

Sonic stopped at Chris's house. Cream let him in.

"Sonic!" She cried. And gave him a hug.

He laughed.

"Where's Amy?" He asked.

"Oh! She's on her date with Monguelly."

Sonic didn't like the sound of this.

"Who?....And who has the name Monguelly?"

"Amy's new boyfriend."

_Boyfriend?!_ He thought.

"I thought she liked me..." He trailed off.

"You can see her in about a couple of hours I guess."

~~~~~~~~Amy~~~~~

Amy woke up. The room was pitch black. Dark orange glows came from the wall behind her and in front of her. They played with her eyes.

"W-where am I?" She asked

"You'r in my house."

"Monguelly?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Amy but you'r prophecy can't come true."

"What, What prophecy?"

"You see Amy. I have a few things I can do. I can 1 look at people and see there hearts who they are what they like What they do what they did and Are going to do. 2 I can also read there minds. And 3 I can see there future."

His voice changed.

"You see. Its who I am."

"Madona?" Asked Amy.

"No. Monguelly. I am Madona. I planned to use Rouge to set you up."

"That means I-I kissed."

"Yes you kissed a girl....Back to my explaining. I knew Sonic would get the letter. If I gave you the Idea. I knew he would actually start to think things through. Which he does. All the time. He just didn't think. This time."

"So you'r doing this for my own good?"

"No. You see." She changed back. "Since I'm both guy and girl. I couldn't let the prophecy come true. That you would marry Sonic. Even if what Madona says is true. I love you. I could've had you if she didn't help you. The master emeralds plan was that you two work together. Even if you both hated Each other. Madona saw every possible future. I saw every heart."

"So you'r one but your two different people. Strange."

"Amy. Come live with me. I will never hurt you."

He changed.

"No Amy. Don't listen to him. If you marry him. Sonic will not be able to perform the prophecy's given. Neither will you."

- - - -

~~~~~~Sonic~~~

"Tails. I need to get in touch with Amy now." Cried Sonic.

"Sonic. Her phones dead and we don't have anything to use." Replied Tails.

"Wait! Cheese says when Amy talked through her heart the emerald she was holding glowed." Replied Cream.

"Cream. I don't think Amy has a emerald." Tails sulked.

"No. but she has a heart. Tails. Call Shadow and Knuckles. Tell them to meet me with all seven emeralds at the Master Emerald."

Just then the roof was torn off. It was Eggman.

"Sonic! Now that the holidays are over. Prepare to meet you'r doom."

"In you'r dreams Eggman."

Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. Smiling the whole way through. He grabbed both chaos Emeralds. A jumped off.

"Give those back."

"Na na na na na."

Sonic shoulk his bottom in the air and ran off. With Eggman shooting at him. Sonic landed on top of the tv. There were no rings so he used the chaos emerald and turned into golden Sonic. With one hit Eggman's ship was down.

"Ok Tails!" He said signaling him. "Come on. You too Cream and Cheese."

Then all four ran out.

~~~~~~Amy~~~~~

"First of all. Its my life. Second of all. I love Sonic He is my only love and You are being a jerk!" Her voiced raised each sentence.

He changed.

"Aw come on Amy. Don't you love me?"

"No!"

Amy ran at Monguelly with her hammer ready.

(*/* Fight video. */*)

.?fuseaction=&videoid=6120474&searchid=f1c5fa7f-0270-41b5-b85d-d53021573132

(*/* Something like this. I thought it would be better. Because I'm not good At describing these things. Just use copy and past in new tab or a new link. Sorry. Also Amy would be the girl. */*)

~~~~~~Sonic~~~~~

Sonic stood on top of the Chaos Emerald. Ready to call Amy. While she was fighting her so called boyfriend and winning. Knuckles brought all the emeralds up and they flew towards Sonic.

Automatically Sonic turned Gold. Then in his heart he said.

_Amy...please come back to me. I'm sorry. I love you I really do. Please... _

Tails saw wide eyed and watched Sonic cry. No words were said. All the emeralds shown brightly and wen't through Sonic's heart. The light came out of him from rainbow to blue and made a path towards Amy. Faster than Sonic. Could ever go.

~~~~Amy~~~~

Breathless Amy sat up.

"Hmmp." She turned her head and looked away from the broken body in front of her.

A blue light came through the door and into Amy. So powerful it turned her a diamondish silverish color. Her quills got longer and her eyes became gold. Her dress formed her curves and was the same color as her. It came down and touched the floor. It only had two straps.

Amy didn't even dare to wonder what was going on. Nor did she look at her self. She just stood there. Staring at nothing. Then she heard Sonic's voice.

_Amy...please come back to me. I'm sorry. I love you I really do. Please..._

Amy started to cry. Crystal tears. Then with one last blow with her silvery and Gold hammer. She killed Monguelly. And probably Madona too. She ran at super fast speed to where Sonic was. Not even knowing where but thats what her heart told her.

When Amy arrived she turned back to normal. Then she fell to the ground.

~~~~~~Sonic~~~~

I walked a couple of steps forward. Doubting. She actually got the message.

"Sonic!Sonic! Come here. You gotta see this."

I ran as fast as I could to Tails voice. And There in front of my eyes was Amy. Passed out. Just laying there lifeless. I picked her up and held her. All I could do was cry. When I came back to earth I got up. Still holding her.

"Lets go home." I said to Tails.

I ran all the way back to Chris's house. Still carrying Amy. When I got there I layed her on her bed in her room.

~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~

Amy woke up. She had a majore head ache. Did she really kill Monguelly? Amy sat on her bed with her legs hanging down kicking back and forth.

(Knock knock knock)"Amy? Can I come in?" Sonic asks cracking her door open further.

"Sure." She smiled.

In Sonic's hand was a box wrapped in blue paper with who'd ever thought. Silver dots. Amy gasp at the site.

"Amy...Will you ever forgive me?" Asked Sonic glassy eyes.

"Of course I'll forgive you." She laughed.

"Ok." He smiled. "Go ahead open it. We never actually got to open the gifts."

Tails snuck behind the corner with Cream. Peeking on there friends. Amy pulled out the red dress.

"Oh I love it Sonic. Thank you." Amy reached over and gave Sonic her signature bear hugs. Then He just accepted it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Thats the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There is a couple more chapters because of new year and the presents haven't been open all the way. Also I'm dieing to have Tails and Cream kiss and Sonic and Amy. Although I'm not sure about Tails and Cream. Any Ideas?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. 11 The kiss

**Merry Christmas Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters. I do own Brittany Reed which is me.**

**Madona and Monguelly. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

It was the last day for Mr. and Mrs. Thorndike. Everyone was gathered around the tree. Amy was wearing her new dress too. It was atleast 10 o-clock. Tails handed Cream her next present. Wrapping paper and gifts were every where. She opened it. It was a dress up kit.

"Thank you cheese!" She exclaimed.

Knuckles walked all the way to the back of the tree. He grabbed a gift for Sonic. Came back and shoved it in Sonic's stomach.

"oof. Thanks." He replied. Through slow breaths.

Sonic reached in. There was a card. He peeled off the envelope and Amy recognized the gift. There on the card was a glittery snow man. Inside it read.

Merry Christmas in big letters. Then in tiny cursive it read. Hope you'r gift fits. With all the love Amy Rose =3

Sonic reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of new shoes. They looked just like his.

"I had Tails upgrade them." Blushed Amy.

Sonic looked at Tails.

"What can they do?" He asked.

"Well. They have a hover feature. A speed boost if you need it." Replied Tails.

"Doubt that." Whispered Cream to Shadow.

"A mini digital photo album and....thats it."

"Wow. Thanks you guys." Sonic opened his arms for a group hug. Everyone joined in.

~~~~~~~Days later~~~~~~~

Mr. and Mrs. Thorndike were gone. Amy was found her arms resting on the balcony. Looking at the stars. She signed. What did she really have to live for? Her and her friends were gonna have sparkling grape juice. In just a couple of hours. To bring in the new year. The fireworks hadn't even started yet. Sonic crept up to the balcony.

"Hey Ames...You comin?" He asked. "Because the party's down stairs and you'r up stairs."

Amy turned around and laughed. "Oh. And I so pose you didn't do the same Christmas?"

"Ok. You got me there but I got into the spirit later." He judged.

"You go have you'r fun." She replied. "I'll stay here."

Sonic frowned and looked at Amy. Who turned back around to watch the sky.

He began to walk out but turned around and hesitated. Then he quickly ran towards Amy. She turned around because she didn't know what Sonic was up to. Then she felt it. Sonic had quickly kissed Amy.

Sonic then left as fast as he could. His brain was all whirly because of the adrenalin rush. He smiled. Atleast when he kissed her it still felt good. Amy turned around and watched the fire works come up. She signed. Maby there was still hope that Sonic loved her.

Cream pranced into the kitchen to grab some square cheese. She saw Sonic run out side.

"Mr. Sonic?" She asked. He skidded to a halt. "You ok?"

"Ya. I'm fine Cream." He smiled a sheepish smile and left.

Cream shrugged and brought the cheese outside.

"Wheres Amy?" Asked Tails.

"Oh! She's watching the fire works from the balcony." She replied.

"Oh." Sated Tails. Excitement lessening.

"You know what." Smiled Cream. "Sonic just came from her direction. He seems a bit too happy." She smiled.

"So there both happy." Tails smiled and Cream nodded.

"Get ready." Shouted Chris. "Here comes the big one."

Tails looked at Cream and smiled. Cream's excitement rising for the big fire work. She looked at him. Slowly he became what I call dazed. He brushed back Creams ear that came in her face. She realized what Tails was doing.

He kept his hand there. Slowly he reached in for a kiss. Leaving room for Cream to say no. She never did. Instead. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Tails was so stunned. He could barely muster up enough strength to kiss her back. When he did. The fire work shot in the air. Both there eyes focused on it. Then they split apart enjoying the fire works together.

**Happy new year every one!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Thats the end of the story. I thought it would be three more chapters. oh well. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh! Bye the way. About the Cream and Tails and Sonic and Amy kissing. At first I thought. Sonic is new to this stuff so I would have done what I did now. But then I thought I wanted to go more in depth. Although I kept it the first way. And if you notice neither Cream or Tails said they liked each other. So thats why I wrote it that way.

Bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
